


Pursuit of Happiness

by Akihamsss



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ackermans couple, Canon Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gabi as rivamika's child, Lemon and smut scene, Levi and Mikasa are married, Living Together, Loving Marriage, Married Life, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Not Related, Older Mikasa Ackerman, Post-War, RivaMika Week, Rivamika as Gabi's parental figure, Tea Shop Owner Levi soon (Shingeki no Kyojin), domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akihamsss/pseuds/Akihamsss
Summary: After years of fighting for freedom, finally, humanity achieved on what they have strived for, peace. Soldiers and war veterans settle down to the normal life that they always dreamed for including the last two Ackermans also once called The Humanity Strongest. It's a long and gruelling journey to lead them to the road of happiness.The Ackermans have dreams that they're longing for; A tea shop and a family.FOR RIVAMIKA WEEK FEBRUARY 2021 : VALENTINE'S DAY
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49
Collections: RivaMika Week 2021





	Pursuit of Happiness

The afternoon sun slowly disappeared behind the mountains across the sea. The vivid display of orange, yellow, and red colours all over the sky with the vibrant sun beginning to reflects the water. The scenery of the horizon from the beach creates more beauty as the seawater now mirrors the afternoon sky.

He could felt the sun rays started to heat up his skin and good thing there was a slight sea breeze that cooled off his warmed up skin. In the distance, he can hear people laughing merrily and talking loudly at the beach. Children and families playing around without worries.

_The world seems so serene after the war ended._

The Ackermans were standing in front of the half-built house at the nearby place from the beach. It's not a regular house but a _soon_ tea-shop. Both of them looking at their tea-shop in happiness and Levi remembers back then when he always had the thoughts of opening a tea-shop in the future. _In the future without titans and wars._

Five years ago, the war between titan and humans had ended. The Rumbling had left huge devastating impacts. It's a sickening memory of that time when thousands of the Wall titans, marching and destroying anything at their paths. Humans including those innocent children and animals were crushed. A lot of their comrades died in the battle. They did sacrifice their lives to protect others and fight for freedom and peace. Their dedication and death will not be in vain and forgotten.

_"Dedicate your heart!" That's what Erwin always told the soldiers._

After the war ended, it takes years for humanity to rebuild anything that has lost. Families, friends, homes, businesses and so on. Crushed bodies and blood were everywhere. There were millions of people who died in the bloodbath. It was tragic and upsetting.

There were only a few of their comrades were still survive and most of them now living in normal life as ordinary people not as the people they were in the past; in the military. They deserved happiness after what they have been through including the Ackermans.

"Hey, are you okay, Levi?"

Levi immediately turned his head to the woman standing beside him. He found his wife looking at him in worries. Levi takes his time to stare at the woman's beautiful face for a moment, adding a little beauty as the sun rays struck across her face. He cupped her cheeks with his hand and his thumb lightly rubbed the porcelain cheeks.

"It's nothing, brat," Levi shakes his head and giving his wife a soft smile. His eyes wander at her ring finger of her left hand. A silver wedding ring and 'Ackermans' was engraved on the ring.

His wife was once his subordinate, protege and also his 'partner-in-crime' for many years. Her name is Mikasa Ackerman, also known as 'The Girl worth a hundred soldiers' in the Survey Corps in the past. They have been married for a year now. The news of the union of the Ackermans was a shock to the public and the news spread like wildfire. Mikasa has changed from the bratty and gloomy brat into a mature young woman and also a wife of a man, a man who once the strongest soldier in the whole military. Levi never really expects in his life that he will fall in love and married to someone impossible, his wife. On some occasions, he asked himself how Mikasa Ackerman ever wants to settle and shares her life with a man like him? How the young woman breaks his walls that he's built for a long time. Levi always expects Mikasa will end up with Eren or someone around her age like Kirschtein.

_Expect the unexpected._

Mikasa was indeed his mirror, his friend, his partner, his soulmate and his wife. They were once a lost soul in the dark. The moment they realized they were the puzzles that matched perfectly together, both of them were 'happy'. Happy that they found the light in the darkness they've been through. Happiness was somehow impossible in the past but now, the happiness they'd dreamed of has come.

Levi quickly recalls back on his relationship with Mikasa. It was complicated before, due to Kiyomi Azumabito's demand for Mikasa to go to East Asia, the origin of his wife's late mother. He did everything to return her back to their _home._ Well...Levi did get Mikasa back but of course, he needs to go through a lot of shits that Kiyomi gave to him. But what's important now, Mikasa is with him.

"You sure is daydreaming a lot for today," Mikasa expressed to Levi in annoyance and crossed her arms, "Is there something about me you've been thinking about?"

Mikasa standing in front of him, looking directly into his eyes. She wears a white sundress which highlights her porcelain legs that makes Levi eagers to put his lips on them and kisses it, along with her thighs. She becomes more feminine after the war ended. She looks ethereal.

Levi closed his distance from Mikasa and puts his arms around her waist. Their differences in height were honestly awkward but he doesn't give a damn about it. He buried his face against the crook of her neck and breathes in her sweet scent.

"Someone will see us!" Mikasa retorts.

"That's your damn fault for being beautiful," Levi pressed his face more against Mikasa's neck and kiss it.

Mikasa's' cheeks heated up and pout her lips. _She's cute when she blushed._ Suddenly, the carriage for their trip has arrived. Mikasa pushed Levi away from her and strode her way to the four-wheeled vehicle. There was still a hint of redness on her cheeks. Levi smirks and takes a short look again at their half-built tea-shop. Indeed, he never expects his miserable life turns into s bright and beautiful future with his beloved Mikasa.

..........

The trip to their home takes an hour to arrive. The sky was already dark, billions of stars just decorated the vast night sky and only the magnificent moon illuminated the night. On their way home, the carriage passed different towns. Every town they'd passed, it's always illuminated by a different display of multicoloured lights on the streets. People in the villages were singing and dancing along with the music that has been played loudly, which could be heard from the distance.

  
The Ackermans sitting down in the carriage waiting to arrive at their home, shoulders were touching and their hands linked together. Levi was deeply proud as he quietly gazed at their wedding rings. He lightly stroked his hand on Mikasa's hand and traced her wedding ring.

"Levi, do you think Gabi will be okay with Reiner?" Mikasa suddenly breaks the silence.

"Why do you worry so much? Of course, she will be okay with her cousin," He emphasized, "Let her be with him for some time, I'm sure they missed each other,"

The Ackermans decided to take care of Gabi after the cataclysmic has ended five years ago. Gabi was just a young girl who had been brainwashed by the war. Normal children like her age should be so innocent and unaware of things that happened in a war. Young people shouldn't be exposed to bloodbaths, killings, deaths, politics and such. The war had changed the little girl and inflicted both emotional and physical injuries. She's only a child inside and deserved to be taken care of properly. They don't want Gabi or any young children to suffer like both of them.

"Levi...," Mikasa grasped his hand.

"Hmm..?"

"Today is Valentine's day, Armin once told me every 14th of February, people will celebrate with their lover and express their love and admiration to each other," Mikasa said in a low voice, hiding the embarrassment and excitement after saying those and hoping her husband will understand.

"Yeah and so?"

Disappointed with her husband's answer, Mikasa decided to take her hand away from Levi's hand and moves away from him. She didn't know why she's feeling sad about that and it seems his answer to be a kind of rejection? Mikasa is sensitive when it's come to rejection, remembering what she had with the person she once loved, Eren Jaeger. She remembers when Eren lashed out to her and it's deeply hurting her inside. Mikasa did move on from him but every time she meets up with the Queen and her son, they remind her of Eren. Tears started to build up in her eyes and hoping Levi won't see her pitiful state.

Levi who was aware of his wife becomes distant, he moves closer to her and touches her thigh. Mikasa still ignored his presence and continues to watch the night sky from the carriage window. Levi sighed and he knows his wife is mad at him.

"Mikasa...,"

"What do you want?" Mikasa replied in a harsh tone.

"Look at me,"

"No,"

"Just look at me, damn brat,"

Mikasa rolled her eyes before she could turn her head to Levi and she couldn't expect more on what happened next. As soon as she turned her head, Levi leaned forward and kissed her. Mikasa was surprised for a moment, she then reciprocated his kisses passionately and encircled her arms around his neck to draw her husband closer. Levi tightened his hold on her thigh and bunched her skirt up, feeling the soft porcelain skin.

The kiss getting intense. He flicked his tongue into her mouth as they got deeper into the kiss. Mikasa pressed her body more into him and slightly rubbed against his crotch. Levi broke the kissed for a moment, dove to her neck, inhaling his lover's scent. He could hear her heart thumping. Mikasa closed her eyes, savouring the sensation as Levi sucks and bits on her neck and a moan escaped her lips. Their sensation suddenly comes to a halt when the carriage suddenly stopped. They finally arrived at their home.

"Let's continue this inside...now," Levi demands.

.............

As soon as the front door closed, he nudged her against the wall, kissed her desperately as if he can't take his time, greedily grabbing each other as they breathed heavily. Her hands grasped the collar of his white shirt and stretching the thin fabric that will be ripped in no time. Her fingers flicked opens each set of buttons of his shirt with expertise and her hands roam his muscular chest until it reached downward where Mikasa could feel her husband's erection on his pants. Levi broke the kiss so he could pull down the neckline of Mikasa's dress to expose her round breasts and her already hardened pink nipples. He leaned toward her left breast and sucking her nipple while his hands massaging both of the supple breasts. 

"M-Mikasa..," Levi spoked against Mikasa's breast as she touched his obvious erection.

"I need you, Levi," Mikasa moaned as she bits her lower lips and grasping more onto his erection to tease him, "I need you now,"

Without wasting time, Levi lifted her by the waist, her legs wrapped around his midsection, and carry his wife to continue their heated moment in their bedroom. He unloads her onto the bed, Levi reached to fully open his shirt, shoving down his pants freeing his arousal from constraining it inside his pants and tossing his outfits to the floor. Mikasa threw away her dress revealing her exquisite body and laid down on the bed. Both of them are already fully naked without anything to cover them. 

Levi hovered above her, their hands didn't take off from each other on either side of Mikasa's head. He kissed and licked on the crook of her neck while her eyes are closed, relishing the sensation. His tongue trails down into the valley of her breasts and paused as he reached her lower abdomen. Levi puts a finger to dip on her wet entrance and licking the liquid that had left on his finger. He leaned his head between her thighs and giving a slow and sensual lick on her throbbing entrance. Mikasa was panting, she pulled his dark hair and pressing her hips in desperation towards his mouth, begging for more. Levi inserted his tongue into her vagina as his fingers expertly teasing her folds.

"Ah..ah..L-Levi..," Her hands gripping more on his head between her thighs and slowly rocking her hips. 

Mikasa trembles, feeling the pressure built inside her as she couldn't stop moaning her husband's name and finally, the orgasm hit her. The release itself had weakened her state and breaths heavily to catch her breath back. Mikasa blushed as soon as she saw Levi tasting her essence on his finger in a sensual and seducing manner.

"You're beautiful, Mikasa," Levi was gazing at her and taking her hand to kiss it, "I love you,"

Mikasa couldn't help but feel the blood starting to rush in her face. She doesn't really use to Levi complimenting her even though he always did for a long time. Levi crawled toward her, covering her body with his as his eyes locking on her, watching her with full of love and admiration. He puts her hands on either side of her head and balanced himself as he positioned himself in front of her entrance. Mikasa looked straight into his dull grey eyes with a hint of deep blues and widened her legs, showing her glistening and wet entrance, ready for him.

Mikasa could feel the tip of his fully grown member in her entrance, she let out a gasp when his member slowly entering her stretched wall. Levi let out a groan when his member fully encased inside of her, her walls tightened his cock as he slowly thrust deeper inside. He slowly slid it out and thrust back in causing Mikasa to moan loudly. He was going agonizingly slow, looking at his wife under his body, her eyes are closed as he plunged into her again and again. He wants to enjoy every moment of their lovemaking.

Mikasa's head banging against the headboard as Levi thrust into her as their movement getting more desperate and stronger. The sound of their skin slapping together could be heard inside their room. Her lips can't stop chanting his name and his grunts are getting louder. One of Levi's hand grabbed her ass and lifted her to penetrate her deeper. Her ankles crossed against his back at the highest point that she could reach to fully receive the wild movement. His muscles in his arms and his back were tight and sweats started to roll on his skin. She tightened her gripped on Levi's hands as she received the deep and wild thrusts.

Mikasa raked her nails on Levi's back, slightly biting his shoulders and holding him closer to her, afraid that he will disappear too. Levi rests their foreheads together and moans her name.

"I love you, Mikasa," he spoke in the middle of their lovemaking and repeats it again, telling her how beautiful she is, how grateful he is for her existence and thanking her for being with him. It's rare for him to show his vulnerability

"Aishiteru, Levi," Mikasa whispered on his lips as her hands traced his jaws, cheeks and lips and pulled him into a deep kiss. He kissed her back passionately and removed away a lock of her damp hair.

Her insides were on fire and she doesn't want this moment to end. She could do this for many hours or many times as long as she could be with Levi together. It's the only moment they can focus on each other without caring about the world. Her muscles inside of her contracts as she wildly shifts under her husband and feeling liquid running outside of her. Mikasa could feel she will reach her release for a couple of thrusts. With a single strong thrust, Levi's breathing stopped, then he let out a moan as he trembles and spilt his semen inside her. Mikasa felt a warmth filling inside her and his member twitching but Levi did nothing to remove himself from her.

They could hear their frantic heartbeats as they breathe heavily after the lovemaking. Levi embraced Mikasa, whispered a "thank you" into her ear and kissed her forehead. Mikasa snuggles against his chest and listened to his heartbeat that lulled her to sleep. Coincidentally, both of their hands rested on Mikasa's lower abdomen.

.................

The Ackermans were sitting on the swing on the porch, watching Gabi cheerfully working on their garden, planting some flowers and tea plants. She loves gardening as Mikasa did. They were deeply proud of Gabi and they'd treated her like their own daughter. No matters how old she is or who she is, the Ackermans will still love her without saying it because Gabi knows they loved her.

Today, they have a special announcement for Gabi.

"Oi Gabi, come here for a minute!" Levi called the girl and his hand gestures for her to come to them.

Gabi runs away toward the porch and sits in front of the Ackerman pair, her face showing a questionable look. They give her a soft smile and Levi drag Gabi's hand to rest on Mikasa's abdomen as he followed too. Mikasa put her hand on top of Levi's and Gabi's hand as she softly grasped their hands.

"Gabi, you're going to be an amazing sister,"

**Author's Note:**

> Gahhh this is my first time writing a whole smutty scene !!!!(actually I have a lot of ideas but meh I'm lazy to write it) Leave some comments and reviews yeaa and let me know if there's something wrong hahaha!!!
> 
> I hope you guys like it and thank you for reading♡


End file.
